


sit still, look pretty

by aquilae (easymind)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easymind/pseuds/aquilae
Summary: kink memerequest: "sooo Ezio dressed up in a courtesan's dress getting fucked by Leo? preferably on Leo's desk, with all the drawings and codex pages scattered on it."





	sit still, look pretty

**Author's Note:**

> a few things: this is 2 years late, i've never responded to a kink meme request in my entire life, i've never written smut in my entire life, and i haven't written anything in like five years? so constructive criticism is very welcome
> 
> it's set sometime during ac2, mostly because i believe this would be the idea of a younger, more eccentric leonardo

"Leonardo, this is _ridiculous_."   
  
"Shh, Ezio, you look splendid. Keep still, it is almost finished."  
  
Ezio expression held something of resignation from where he was seated awkwardly on a chair in front of the canvas. It wasn't as if Leonardo had never drawn or painted him before. Ezio was long accustomed to sitting for his friend-turned-lover. This wasn't the first request for a strange scene either. There was a time Leonardo asked him to dress like a god from the old Greek myths, and another where Leonardo laid Ezio on the bed mostly naked, tastefully covered by feathers.  
  
This, however, was something entirely different.  
  
It was his current ensemble that Ezio took complaint with, having been dressed like that of a courtesan. The dress was something beautiful, made specifically for Ezio by Leonardo with the help of Sister Teodora. It was red and white, reminiscent of his assassins robes, with hints of gold to "help bring out the colour in his eyes." Leonardo had taken the preparations further still, positioning Ezio's hair so it fell over his shoulders in a more feminine way than Ezio was accustomed to. He also ensured Ezio was freshly shaven, and even went so far as to add blush to Ezio's cheeks. This step Ezio felt was entirely unnecessary, though Leonardo claimed it was _crucial_ to get the visuals perfect for his painting.  
  
The whole thing was completely embarrassing, and left Ezio thankful Leonardo had dismissed his assistants for the day.  
  
"Aha! It is done. You can move now, Ezio." Leonardo smiled, stepping back from the canvas to take in the work of art as a whole. Deciding he was pleased with the outcome, at least for now, Leonardo made his way to his desk. There, he began shuffling through sketches of courtesan's he had done in the past to compare them to Ezio.  
  
While he did so, Ezio stood and stretched, taking care so he wouldn't rip the delicate dress. Then, he made his way over to stand beside Leonardo, resting one arm loosely around his waist and looking over his shoulder. "Does this mean I can take this thing off now?"  
  
Leonardo looked up from his sketches, slowly turning to face Ezio, his hands coming to rest on Ezio's hips. "So soon? You feel pretty, no?"  
  
"No, Leonardo, in fact I feel rather... Silly." In that moment, Ezio was thankful for the make up, hoping it at least covered the genuine blush underneath.  
  
Leonardo tuts at this, shaking his head and shifting to press Ezio against the table. He began to place little kisses to Ezio's neck as he murmured back, "Do not be ridiculous, _caro mio_. You look gorgeous just like this."

To anyone else, the man in this scene could not have been Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze was a man who dealt with sexual matters in a prideful and charming way, never with embarrassment or hesitance. A stark contrast to the Ezio inside Leonardo's workshop, wearing the dress of a courtesan. His face heated further as Leonardo kissed him, hands wandering to to cup Ezio's ass. The gasp pulled from Ezio only seemed to embarrass him further, pressing his face against Leonardo's shoulder in an attempt to hide it. If the make up had done anything to help cover Ezio's flush, it certainly lost its ability now. This did not go unnoticed by Leonardo, who couldn't help but laugh softly, pressing a sweet kiss to Ezio's cheek.  
  
" _Bello_ , there is no need to be shy. Though if you would rather to face away, that is an easy accommodation."  
  
With that, Leonardo turned Ezio around, bending him over the desk slowly. The new position didn't help Ezio's embarrassment whatsoever, but he was grateful for the ability to bury his face in his arms. Leonardo always loved to have Ezio like this, often teasing that an assassins need to hide himself manifested in such wonderful ways.  
  
Not that Ezio could hide very much at all in this position, with Leonardo's wandering hands pulling up the back of the long skirt. When they began, Leonardo had insisted Ezio go without under garments, feeding the younger rapid nonsense about how it would help the art until he caved. Leonardo was grateful for this decision now, as he took a moment to admire Ezio. He hoped that this visual, Ezio with his skirt drawn up and bare-bottomed in waiting, was one he could reproduce on paper later.  
  


His pause did not last long, however, Leonardo had grown impatient. There was enough foreplay during the actual painting session, and he longed to release his cock from the confines of his pants. He made quick work of stretching Ezio, and to his delight found that Ezio hardly minded. The painting experience must have been mutually beneficial, as Leonardo barely had his third finger pressed in before Ezio was begging to get on with it.  
  
That wasn't something Leonardo was ready to deny him, either. Soon enough, Leonardo was sliding his fingers out and sliding his cock in instead, pulling pleasured moans from the other man. He loved the way the dress pooled around Ezio's waist, holding it there while thrusting. He was especially thankful for the volume of the dress when Ezio climaxed soon after, cum splattering the inside of the dress as opposed to the codex pages strewn over Leonardo's messy desk.   
  
They hadn't lasted long at all, and this revelation came as a surprised to Ezio. It caused a new round of embarrassment in the younger man, and Leonardo noted he would have to keep finding new ways to draw the beautiful colour from Ezio's cheeks.


End file.
